


Humano

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Angelical & Demoníaco [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Team Free Will 2.0
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire e Jesse conhecem Ben - Sequência de Angelical & Demoníaco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humano

Um dos policiais na delegacia havia dito que já havia aparecido um outro agente do FBI mais cedo além dela e de Jesse e que ele já tinha ido para a casa da vitima. Conhecer agentes do FBI durante uma investigação sempre deixava Claire Novak um tanto tensa, há alguns anos ela já tinha um caçador que lhe dava cobertura nessas situações mas não conseguia deixar de sentir um certo nervosismo, afinal isso significava mais pequenas mentiras e precauções a ser feitas, mas a sensação passa quando conhece o sujeito, ele era jovem, talvez até mais do que ela, e também pela maneira que ele se portava, quando eles estacionaram em frente a casa, tem algumas pessoas que não pareciam ter sido feitas para usar ternos, todas as medidas do terno que usava eram apropriadas para o seu corpo mas mesmo assim não parecia muito certo nele, dando a ela a leve impressão de ser uma criança usando as roupas de seus pais, ela percebe que pode usar isso.

"Você é o outro agente ?" ela diz antes de se apresentar assim que saí do carro.

"O que ?" ele diz

"O outro agente do FBI, a delegacia nos informou que outro agente havia chegado a cidade sendo designado a esse mesmo caso"

"Ah sim, eu sou"

"Você sabe porque mandaram você se eu e o meu parceiro já havíamos sendo chamados para a investigação ?"

Ela olha para o lado e vê que Jesse está comprimindo seus lábios para evitar não rir, ela torce para o agente não reparar nisso.

"Hum, e-eu não sei, eu só fiz o que me mandaram"

"Certo, a bureal anda tão desorganizada nesses últimos tempos" ela suspira.

"É totalmente"

"Qual o seu nome ?"

"Be-não, hum Sam, Samuel Campbell"

O nome lhe soa familiar embora não conseguisse se lembrar de onde.

"Claire Smith" ela diz.

"E eu sou Jesse Turner, então o que você descobriu ?" Jesse diz.

Claire revira os seus olhos após Jesse dizer isso, qual era o ponto deles terem distintivos falsos se ele sempre acabava se esquecendo de não usar o seu nome verdadeiro. Mas a reação do outro rapaz não é a esperada, após Jesse falar seus olhos se arregalam um pouco e ele fica sem palavras por uns dez segundos antes de dizer :

"Jesse Turner como em Jesse o Anticristo ?"

Antes que Jesse possa responder Claire bate na nuca do outro rapaz com a sua arma o deixando inconsciente.

XXXXX

Ben Braeden ao acordar quase se sente confortável se não fosse pela dor em seu pescoço, ele está deitado em uma cama de hotel, macia e agradável, ele estava caçando a quase três meses, e a maior parte do seu dinheiro já havia acabado, não dando mais para ter o luxo de dormir em uma cama já que na verdade em geral mal tinha o suficiente para gasolina e comer alguma coisa. Ele ainda finge estar dormindo porque o anticristo e a garota loira assustadora estão no quarto.

"Bem, isso foi fofo. Meio violento e Neandertal ,mas ainda assim fofo" Jesse diz.

"O que ?"

"Você nocauteando um pobre coitado pra me proteger, eu sempre soube que havia um pouquinho de príncipe encantado em você Claire Novak, eu me sinto tão seguro agora"

"Isso não faria de você uma princesa ?"

"Não há nada de errado em ser uma princesa quando eu tenho um príncipe como você"

"Será que você pode parar com o flerte e ficar sério ?"

"Nunca"

"Jesse"

"Tá bem "

"Então acho que o melhor é apagar as memórias dele, só algumas horas e depois deixamos ele na frente da casa pela manhã"

"Não dá"

"Claro que dá, pela manhã não deve ter perigo nenhum, na verdade eu nem acho que deve ter tanto perigo assim agora, só os membros de uma família especifica estão morrendo"

"Eu não estou falando sobre deixar ele, eu estou falando sobre as memórias, eu já tentei a caminho daqui e não funcionou, ele é como você"

"Ele foi possuído por um anjo também ?"

"Não, mas ele tem o potencial de ser, parece com o que existe no seu sangue mas diferente, eu não sei como explicar"

"E você sabe ?"

"Eu acabei de dizer que não sei"

"Eu não estou falando com você, eu estou falando com o cara que está fingindo dormir"

Ben achou que Claire fosse o nocautear de novo, e talvez ela tivesse feito isso se Jesse não tivesse se colocado entre ela e a cama onde Ben estava.

"Então Samuel você explicar ou não ?" Claire pergunta

Ben se levanta.

"Não, eu não sei, sinto muito. E meu nome não é Samuel, é Benjamin Braeden, Ben"

"Ben o filho de Lisa Braeden que tinha Dean Winchester como padrasto ?"

"Sim, e você é a filha do Jimmy, certo ?"

"Sim"

"Okay , será que você pode me explicar como ele sabe quem nós somos ?" Jesse diz.

"Eu não sei como ele sabe, as suas memórias não foram apagadas ?"

"Elas foram mas eu achei esses livros..."

"Os de Carver Edlund ?"

"Sim"

"De novo : do que vocês estão falando ?" Jesse pergunta.

"É assim que ele sabe quem nós somos, o profeta Chuck publicou diversos livros sobre os irmãos Winchesters e ele deve ter lido os que nós aparecemos"

"Tem um livro por aí em que eu apareço ?"

"Sim"

"Porque você nunca me falou que esses livros existiam ?"

"Eu assumi que você soubesse"

"Certo, você os tem aqui ?"

"Apenas um"

"É o que eu apareço ?"

"Não"

"Droga"

"Eu tenho o livro que você aparece" Ben diz.

"Sério ? Onde ?" Jesse diz.

"Na mala do meu carro"

"Okay onde o seu carro está ?"

"Eu estacionei perto da casa da vitima"

"Tudo bem se eu der uma olhada lá ?"

"Tá"

"Nós temos um caso Jesse" Claire diz.

"Segundo a sua pesquisa morre um membro da família toda quinta-feira, ainda é segunda então há tempo o suficiente pra gente resolver isso e passar algumas horas indulgindo a minha curiosidade de ler um livro escrito por um profeta sobre mim ,não vai nos atrasar tanto assim"

"Tanto faz, eu não ligo, faz o que você quiser então"

"Eu vou fazer" ele diz antes de desaparecer.

Ben olha para ela e por um segundo pode ver uma certa magoa em sua expressão, mas ela nota ele a olhando e sua expressão logo muda.

"Vocês são um casal interessante" Ben diz.

Ben fica com receio dela bater nele de novo mas ela apenas suspira e se senta ao lado dele na cama.

"A Casca abandonado de um anjo e o Anticristo, o tipo de história de amor que George Milton escreveria a respeito, mas essa não é a nossa, algo assim seria dramático e épico demais pro meu gosto, ele não é meu namorado, ele é meu amigo mesmo que ele me enlouqueça as vezes" ela pausa por um instante "Ele é o meu melhor amigo"

"Ele não parece ser ruim, considerando tudo. Você não precisa se preocupar, eu não vou caçar ele, eu prometo"

"Certo. Então como está sua cabeça ?"

"Ainda doendo um pouco"

"Você quer gelo pra colocar no hematoma ?"

"Não, acho que não precisa, mas obrigada por oferecer"

"Então acho que podemos começar ,certo ?"

"Começar o que ?"

"Nós estamos no meio de uma investigação e você chegou na casa das vitimas bem antes da gente, me diz o que você descobriu e depois vamos matar uns monstros"

XXXXX

Jesse acabou adormecendo no carro de Ben Braeden pouco tempo após terminar a leitura de três dos livros de Carver Edlund (o ruim de começar uma série de livros era essa, nunca dava para se conter e ler só um, então acabou passando a madrugada inteira lendo um após o outro). Ele acorda com Claire batendo de leve na janela do carro com Ben ao seu lado, ele sorri ao ver o rosto dela e abre a janela do carro.

"Então a sua curiosidade foi satisfeita ?" Claire pergunta.

"Sim, e como eu supus eu roubei a cena, sério eu era o máximo desde pequeno, até o pai do Ben ficou com medo de mim"

"Você também é muito modesto"

"Sinto muito Claire, mas eu temo que essa não seja uma das minhas muitas qualidades. Então a que devo a sua presença nessa manhã ?"

"Já passa de meio dia"

XXXXX

Enquanto Claire interroga um dos vizinhos da última vitima Ben aproveita para falar com Jesse.

"Só para você saber o Dean não é o meu pai, ele foi só um cara que namorou a minha mãe"

Jesse notou a expressão que o outro rapaz fez ao dizer isso, ele parecia quase envergonhado, mas principalmente triste.

"Sei lá cara, depois de terminar de ler o livro em que apareci eu fui ler dois dos que você aparecia, afinal as palavras de um profeta pareciam uma fonte melhor do que uma pesquisa no Google , e sabe pelo que eu li ele se importava com você, tem muita coisa que os Winchesters fizeram e disseram que eu não concordo, mas família não termina em sangue não é uma dessas coisas, ele te amava, ele foi o seu pai"

"Obrigada"

"Não precisa agradecer, eu só estou dizendo o que eu acho"

"Obrigada mesmo assim"

"Então você quer viajar com a gente por um tempo ?"

"O que ?"

"Viajar comigo e com a Claire. Você parece ser uma pessoa decente, você obviamente não tem tanta experiência assim então ter alguém que já está acostumado deve te ajudar, e eu não fui capaz de copiar seus os livros, acho que isso aconteceu por eles tecnicamente serem textos sagrados, e eu realmente queria ler mais, e você e Claire tiveram um bom começo então ela não deve protestar contra você vir com a gente"

"Ela me nocauteou quando a gente se conheceu"

"Bem, ela me prendeu em um circulo de fogo e me deixou lá por horas antes que o efeito passasse, acho que eu prefiro o que aconteceu com você, ela meio estranha em termos de apresentações, na verdade ela é meio estranha em um monte de coisas, mas eu já estive em muitos lugares, conheci bastante gente e mesmo assim eu nunca encontrei alguém tão legal quanto ela, você vai gostar de ter ela por perto, não tem como não gostar."

"Eu acredito em você"

"Então Ben você consegue fazer uma daquelas caras de cachorrinho abandonado ? isso pode ajudar a convencer a Claire quanto a sua estádia conosco"

"Eu posso tentar"


End file.
